The invention relates to a color picture tube, to a color picture reproduction unit comprising such a color picture tube, and to a method of adjusting such a color picture reproduction unit.
Reproduction fidelity requirements for color picture tubes have increased considerably due to the frequent reproduction of graphics and texts in which geometric distortions and convergence errors are readily apparent. A high fidelity of reproduction is already achievable by employing self-convergent deflection systems and by taking diversified switching methods. It is possible to still further increase the fidelity of reproduction, when individual errors are compensated. This, however, requires that such deviations be detected as accurately as possible (during the first alignment and the servicing) and, if so required, also as often as possible (for making continuous corrections during operation).